Various types of infant bibs are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a disposable infant bib including a thin one-piece body formed of a waterproof outer layer and a biodegradable paper inner layer fixedly attached thereto via an adhesive layer therebetween. A pair of horizontally-aligned spaced apart oval apertures having a continuous reinforced edge is centrally disposed through the body to removably receive an infant's arms therethrough. A thin band is continuously attached to a body upper side. Hook and loop fastener first and second attachment bodies disposed on each end of the band releasably attach together to completely secure the band around an entire infant's neck and sits high upon the infant's neck and the body has a length which stretches from an upper end of an infant's neck to proximal to the infant's knees thereby preventing spillage onto an infant's clothes.